


thank you

by pastelrainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran and Lance's dynamic needed more love so i have delivered, Coran never thanked Lance in the show???, Coran praising Lance, Crying, Feels, Gen, Hugging, Lance getting validating and praised for his actions for once????, Lance thinks Coran is cool fight me, Platonic feels, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), coran loves lance so much okay, he literally shieled him from a bomb, heartwarming moment rip, its happy i swear!!, lance is like his SON!!, no way Coran wouldn't/didn't talk to him about it later, set during S1 but after lance saves coran from the explosion, what a plot twist!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelrainbow/pseuds/pastelrainbow
Summary: "Lance? Do you have a tic?"-Coran thanks Lance for saving his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen  
> I love coran and lance's dynamic  
> its so good and heartwarming  
> so if anyone has to validate my boiiii, it's gotta be coran  
> like this is canon to me, fight me

“Lance? Do you have a tick?”

Lance turned his head at the sound of Coran’s voice; the older Altean was standing in the doorframe of the common room, his eyebrows furrowed together. Lance patted the seat beside him and shot Coran a warm smile. Lance didn’t know Coran that well, but from he did know, he was normally in high spirits, so it was a strange sight.

“Sure thing, what’s up?”

Coran hurried over and took a seat beside him, letting out a small sigh as he turned so he was facing Lance. He was still looking rather serious.

“Uh, Coran?” Lance prompted, unsure what was on the Altean’s mind.

Coran sighed. “I haven’t had a chance to talk to you since the Castle was infiltrated…” His expression was obviously worried.” I assume you’re feeling much better now after the time you spent in the healing pod?”

Lance blinked.”Yeah, the pod fixed me right up!” He smirked. “Those injuries were nothing! It takes more than that to keep me down.” He paused at the look on Coran’s face. “Coran?”

“I-I didn’t get a chance to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Lance tilted his head to the side, confused.

“Lance my boy; you risked your life to protect me from that bomb.”

Realization dawned on Lance’s face.”Oh, uh, it was nothing…”

“No, it wasn’t.” Coran placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder and squeezed it gently.” You haven’t known me for very long and yet you jumped between me and that bomb without a tic of hesitation.” Coran’s eyes were full of warmth.” What you did was incredibly selfless and brave. You figured out something was amiss and your first instinct was to protect me. You’ve got the makings of a true paladin…”

Lance ducked his head, chewing on his lip.”Y-you really think so…?”

Coran chuckled.”I do. You’re going to do great things for the universe Lance, I can tell.”

A bashful smile tugged at Lance’s lips and he huffed.” If you say so…” He shrugged his shoulders.” I wasn’t doing it to be a hero or anything; I just didn’t want you to get hurt…”

“Thank you.” Coran’s eyes crinkled up at the corners as he smiled. He seemed to be in a much more joyous mood now.” And don’t forget how you woke up to shoot Sendak!” Lance’s lips quirked up at the corners and he huffed out a soft laugh.

“It was pretty amazing…” He looked pleased at the praise, but he was also still shocked that he had even managed such a feat in the first place.

Coran hummed a soft tune and Lance unconsciously leant closer to the Altean, his head resting against the Altean’s shoulder. Coran looked down at Lance with fond eyes.”I’ll let you into a little secret…”

Lance turned his head to peer up at him.”…What..?”

Coran leant his head down and attempted to whisper, though he really wasn’t being that quiet.”Out of all the Paladins, you’re my favourite.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he startled in surprise.”You-I-What?” He stammered, staring up at Coran in disbelief. Coran chuckled and lifted a hand to ruffle at Lance’s hair.

“Now, don’t go rubbing it in the other’s faces! I know it’s a very special position among you all, but please don’t start a fight over me playing favourites!” Coran laughed and Lance blinked a few more times before his face broke out into a grin. He joined in with Coran’s laugh, face flushing with happiness.

“No promises Coran!”

Coran let out a loud laugh.”I shouldn’t have expected any less from you lad.” He suddenly jumped to his feet.” You up for some cleaning?”

Lance groaned.”Coran!” He whined.”Really?”

Coran hummed.”I’ll tell you a story from my youth if you help me out.”

Lance sighed but he couldn’t help the small smile.”Coran, what do you mean in your youth? You look pretty young to me!”

The Altean blinked and then put his hands on his hips.”You should tell that to the princess! Allura is always reminding me of my age!”

Standing up and stretching his arms over his head, Lance snickered.”How rude!”

“Exactly my thoughts!” Coran’s words babbled on as they walked and Lance couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face and he cut off the Altean from his rant.

“Hey, Coran? You’re my favourite too.”

Coran paused and turned to stare at Lance, his expression frozen for a few seconds before his eyes shone with unshed tears and his moustache quivered. Lance tensed up, instantly worried.”Uh, Coran, are you okay-“He yelped as Coran suddenly turned and wrapped him up him his arms, pulling him into a tight hug.

Coran laughed, his voice a little unsteady.”I’ve never been better.”

Lance let out a relieved breath and wrapped his arms around Coran to return the hug. “Oh, that’s good…” He ducked his head to hide his smile, but Coran could practically hear it. He felt his own eyes start to water and he shut them to stop any tears from leaking out.

“Hey, Coran?” he mumbled against his shoulder.”Thank you….”

Coran placed a comforting hand on the back of his head.”No Lance, thank _you_.”


End file.
